Not Trusting You
by makeupjunkie
Summary: This is about what happens if Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella is now currently 26 and living in New York City. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Not Trusting You

This is a story about if Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella eventually gets over him. She moves to New York City when she is 18 for university, and she graduated when she was 22. She graduated with her MBA when she turned 25. She is currently living in New York City (she is 26) and she has almost all forgotten about the Cullens' until one day, when she starts seeing them around NYC and they trigger unpleasent memories which Bella can't nab who they are or where she's reminded them from.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Enjoy and review!**

**Bella POV**

I looked around my gorgeous penthouse in New York City. It was on the top floor of an apartment building, 25 stories up **{A/N imagine Bruce Wayne's penthouse in **_**The Dark Knight**_**}**. It was almost completely surrounded with a giant pane of glass. It's a bit freaky changing because basically anybody could be watching. I have an excellent paying job, in a good part of NYC. My colleagues are amazing people; I have a great life, and enough money for whatever I want. The only thing that was missing in my life before was something to make it more comfortable. So I adopted a couple dogs from the New York City Shelter, a golden retriever named Ivy and a husky named Storm. Storm and Ivy are energetic dogs and they love exercise. I also adopted a daughter, Alyssa. She has been with me for two years so far, and I don't regret a thing.

"Mama!" Alyssa broke me out of my trance.

"Yes sweetie?" I answered calmly as I put two bowls of cereal on the table, a jug of low fat soy milk and two glasses beside each bowl.

"I don't know what to wear!" I sighed.

"Well, Alyssa, how 'bout you wear that new pair of blue jeans I got you and your red shirt with the ladybug on it and your white socks?"

"That's pretty!" She said. "But what about my feet?" she curiously peered down at her feet which were already covered in the white socks.

"Now that's a surprise!" I smiled and gave her a small shoebox, big enough for a small pair of shoes. "I got these for your first day of school.

"What's this mommy?" she smiled widely and took the shoebox. She tore through it rapidly and threw the tissue paper on the floor. Yet another mess to clean up, I thought.

"Mommy!" She squealed. "I love them!" She put the Bratz shoes I had given her on her feet, ran over to me and gave me a massive hug. "They're exactly the ones I wanted!" There was a huge smile on her face as she sat on the chair and downed her cereal in what felt like seconds. Thankfully I kept speed with her as she ate. Alyssa was very excited because today's the day she first starts kindergarten.

"Let's go sweetie," I put our dishes in the sink and took Alyssa's hand and walked her out to my silver Honda Civic. The twenty minutes it took to drive to her school passed by in what seemed like mere seconds. Alyssa was wiggling in her seat, wearing brand new clothes and a small Bratz knapsack. Bratz was her latest obsession. I pulled up to the ride-in crescent and she jumped out of the car.

"Bye mommy!" Her smile lit up her face as she ran into the school. I looked into the rearview mirror and I saw a familiar honey blond standing about twenty feet back. His hair was in disarray and his beautiful features and ivory skin seemed very similar. What was shocking were his vibrant, amber eyes. They stared into mine quickly and I gasped. He looked so familiar, but I just couldn't nab my mind onto where I remembered him. I dropped my gaze, blinked, and looked behind me again. There was no trace of that gorgeous man. I blinked my eyes again and wondered if I just imagined it all. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out of the school.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I tapped on the gas pedal lightly and my car inched forward slowly. I approached 30 Rockefeller Place as I drove along the street. Reserved parking spot number five was mine, as I wrote one of the most popular shows on television, Simplicity. The elevator ride was a short ride up and I shared it with somebody from craft services named Carlo.

I walked through the lobby as I was making my way towards the writing office. It took 32 paces to get there. A scent of freesia, strawberries, plumeria and pomegranate enveloped my senses and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Georgia, for spraying Endless! You know it's my favourite scent!" I smiled nicely at her as she peered over at me from her desk. Georgia was the intern here at Simplicity and she got everything for my co-writers and I. I was always very thankful for her as she made our lives much easier.

"Bella!" Matt waved over at me from his padded chair. He surveyed my outfit. I was wearing a blue three-quarter sleeved shirt, a smooth black skirt, black Converse and a black jacket. "I rate you an 8.3!"

"Matt!" I groaned. "You don't need to rate me every morning! It's not like it matters does it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I playfully slapped him and he feigned hurt. He walked away from me as I opened my laptop bag and dumped the contents onto the giant desk the writers congregated around. Out tumbled a tube of Chapstick, five hair scrunchies, a pack of new pencils (which smelled nicely of pine wood), a pack of pens, two pads of paper, a small on the go roll on tube of Endless, my BlackBerry Storm, an English thesaurus, a pink eraser, some coloured paper clips, a daily planner and a bottle of liquid white out.

"Wow, take out the trash!" Todd laughed as I unzipped my laptop compartment and took out my HP Pavilion Entertainment PC. It had karaoke and sometimes when I go to the bathroom you can hear Matt karaoke to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. It was especially hilarious when he made his own words up to the rhythm of the song. He'd always look up innocently when I entered the room again.

"Hey Bell guess what?" Todd asked as he rummaged through his own bag, his dirty blonde hair getting in the way of his piercing blue eyes. He pulled out a piece of paper and set it down on the table.

"What?"

"Well it turns out we have a half day today!" he smiled with both of his dimples and handed me a Starbucks coffee. A cinnamon pumpkin spiced hot chocolate. My favourite.

"Thanks Todd!" I smiled widely and hugged him until he started fakely gagging. I laughed and powered up my computer so we could start our work today and so I could note ideas for further episodes.

Ten minutes after we had started writing, Jack Cromwell entered the room. We quickly straightened up and continued on writing so it looked that Todd, Matt and I were accomplishing much more work than we actually were.

"Ech-hem!" he coughed into his elbow.

I looked up seriously from my work. "Yes Mr. Cromwell?"

He started to talk. "You are getting a new colleague today. He should be arriving soon. Good luck." He left the room as quickly as he entered it.

The writers and I got back into the same positions we were before he entered. We heard a big booming laugh and heavy footsteps enter the room. I swiveled around in my chair to see a huge guy enter the room. He had dark curly hair and big muscles. He had the most interesting eyes I had ever seen before, bright amber. I stared at them and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I shook his massive hand.

His booming laughter echoed the room. "I'm Em-Carter Quincy," he said hastily as he avoided my eyes.

I stared at him like I'd seen pigs fly. A huge gasp found it's way out of my mouth. The ivory skin, amber eyes. I suddenly remembered where I knew him.

"Don't lie to me. You're- you're Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

He looked into my eyes and sadly nodded yes.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Read and enjoy!**

**Emmett's POV**

Wow, I thought to myself, as Rosalie purred up to 30 Rockefeller Place. I looked up to the ceiling of the car as she quickly pulled in to a parking spot. A blue Yaris honked and drove on.

"Go," Rose's wind chime voice sang out to me as I went to go start my new job. Rose got a job at the FAO Schwartz toy store, Carlisle's an emergency room surgeon; Alice is going to high school, and Jasper's going to be an educational assistant at an elementary school.

I gracefully stepped out of my car, slung my navy blue messenger bag across my shoulder, and waved Rose off. I watched her red convertible speed off as a few drivers looked at her crazily.

I turned around and almost smashed into the revolving plastic doors. If I hadn't stopped myself in time, they would've shattered into a million little pieces; with a number of people watching, witnessing the weird fact that a man had walked into plastic doors and they shattered. I mentally reminded myself to be more careful next time and I slid my way through.

I got my ID card from the lady at the front desk that just stared at me the whole time I was talking to her. I scanned it and took the elevators to the 25th floor. The doors finally opened as I stepped in the midnight blue shaggy carpet. I ducked my head and ended up bumping right into Jack Cromwell. Ode to joy.

"Well hello there, Carter Quincy," he said in his uppity nasal voice. "Coming to work late, are we? Here, I will show you to the writers office," he said as he led me through craft services and a hallway before disappearing into a room. He left a couple minutes later and gestured for me to walk in. "They're all yours,"

I walked in and a petite girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes stood up and shook my hand. "Hey, I'm Bella Swan," she said.

I laughed boomingly, hoping that she wouldn't recognize me as I stifled a gasp. I blocked my thoughts and thought about something else. "Hey, I'm Em-Carter Quincy," I avoided her eyes.

She gasped slightly. "Don't lie to me. You're-you're Emmett. Emmett Cullen." I slowly looked into her eyes and I sadly nodded yes.

She began to smile and I got confused. I hope she had completely forgotten Edward, as that would be very easy for her not to feel any bad emotions.

"Why... you... EMMETT!" she slapped on the arm, and began to laugh. "I missed you so much! You're like my older brother I never had!" she smiled widely and took a new rolling chair from the closet. "Guys, this is Emmett Cullen. I went to high school with him."

The other two guys looked at each other, then at Bella. "But didn't Jack just say his name was Emmett Quincy?"

There was a second of silence before I quickly came up with an excuse. "I sometimes go by my mother's maiden name, Quincy."

"Now that that's settled," Bella said, "I think we have some work to do!" I smiled and laughed along with the other writers as I began my first day of work at a sitcom show.

**Jasper's POV **

"See you later Alice, I love you, bye!" Alice dropped me off in the school parking lot in her yellow Turbo. I sighed and thought of my family's car obsession.

I was entering the drop-and-pick-up crescent when I smelled something. It rang huge bells in the back of my head. The sweetest thing I have ever smelled. Then it hit me. It was freesia. Why did this smell so familiar?

I looked at where the scent was coming from and quickly shifted my position. A miniature peach-coloured hand suddenly opened the back car door. A little girl, maybe about four years old, jumped out of the silver Honda Civic. She was a mirror image of the woman in the front seat, with the same chocolate eyes, but with dirty/ash blonde hair instead.

"Bye mommy!" a delighted little voice rang out as the girl ran into the school. My gaze quickly flashed over to the side mirror, when I could clearly see who it was. Her eyes gazed into mine as I suddenly realized who she was. Bella. I walked as quickly as human possible over into the school, where I was an educational assistant in a kindergarten class. I was thinking of the little girl, and then I thought: _Hmm, no, that's impossible; she can't be Bella's. I mean look at her skin! Her face has more almond shaped eyes and she does NOT smell like freesia or strawberries._

I shook the thoughts out of my head. And then I realized: _Crap Edward's listening! Eddy, if you are listening, I swear I will... well I don't know. And Eddy, It's just a girl who looks a lot like Bella, definitely her cousin._ _You have no reason to freak out; Bella's just carpooling her. Whatever. Hmm, this school looks interesting. Oh-there's my kindergarten class! Well, I gotta go Eddy! I know you don't like Eddy but whatever!_

A young teacher stood up when I came in. She had interesting light brown eyes which flickered up and down my face as she surveyed me. She nervously ran her hand down her long mahogany hair and walked towards me.

"Hello, I'm Amber Ryington, the kindergarten teacher. You must be Jasper Quincy? Did I pronounce that right?" she had a nice warm smile that a kindergarten teacher should have and she reached out and shook my hand. "We're going to wait a few minutes before we start. Then we are going to start-Brandon! Don't eat the Barbie dolls!" she said as she quickly ran over to him and took them out of his mouth. He grinned gleefully at her. She sighed and put the Barbies back in the plastic bin. I smirked, thinking of Rosalie. She made a signal at me to get the class's attention.

"Alright, kids!" I exclaimed. I said this a few more times before I had all of their attention. "We are now going to take attendance." Amber handed me the sheet as I began to check off the names. "Greta Adams? Ian Caldswell? Taryn Edwards? Mike Gerard? Aaron Hughes? William Islington? Macy Jay? Elizabeth Lewis? Derek McAllister? Stephenie Oliver? Tyler Patterson? Brandon Prince? Sarah Row? Carly Smith?" and then my whole body went cold. "Alyssa Swan?" I stared dumbfounded at the wide-eyed girl sitting in front of me.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Jasper POV**

"Here!" she looked up at me with a huge, goofy grin on her face. I went on with the rest of the kids and then we started colouring in the lines. Amber and I would colour out of the lines to make the kids laugh, and it worked. Alyssa was an amazing drawer but everybody seemed to ignore her, and I felt her tense up a bit. I used my calming powers to calm her a little, and then I introduced her to another little shy girl with wild blond curls. The curiosity rolled off her in torrents as Alyssa ran up to her.

"Hey! I'm Lyssa!" she brushed her curly brown out of her eyes as she sat next to the blonde.

"I'm Greta," the blonde curly haired girl said quietly. I could tell that Greta was a shy girl and didn't have many friends. As they set off to work adding numbers like 3+2, I thought about a bunch of different things.

**Alice POV**

I sauntered up to the doors of my new high school, New York Preparatory High School, NYPS. I felt a lot of guys staring at my petite figure, and girls looking on with envy. I shrugged their looks off as I gracefully loped my way to the attendance office. I opened the door and a cheery woman was at the desk.

"Hello Mrs. Ford? I'm Alice Quincy, new to the school, and I was wondering if you have my schedule?" I asked as I leaned against the counter, standing on my tippy toes peering curiously over the edge.

Mrs. Ford looked up at me and smiled a crinkly smile. She pulled out a file and sorted some papers in there. "Yes I do, Alice, here they are." She handed me some papers, including a map of the school and my class schedule. "Now go on and have a good day!" she waved as she started typing something into the computer set up at her desk.

I looked at the piece of paper with my schedule typed out on it.

Alice Quincy's Schedule

Junior, homeroom 11A

First period: 8:40-8:55: Homeroom, Mr. Fryer

Second period: 9:00 to 9:45: Advanced English, Mr. Taylor

Third period: 9:50 to 10:35: Drama, Miss Erickson

Fourth period: 10:40 to 11:25: French, Mme. Pierre

Fifth period: 11:30 to 12:15: Advanced Physics, Mr. Liu

Sixth period: 12:20 to 1:05: Lunch period

Seventh period: 1:10 to 1:55: Trigonometry, Mr. Robertson

Eighth period: 2:00 to 2:45: Biology, Ms. Howard

I sighed as I saw all the classes where I could probably teach the class better than the teacher themselves! Whatever, it's gonna be a long day without Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, I wonder what he's doing... I thought to myself as I walked to homeroom with Mr. Fryer.

I sat down in homeroom and listened to the teacher clack her pen when I had a vision.

_Emmett walking in to his new work, smiling all the way. He enters the office room and looks right in front of him. A fairly short, skinny girl is confused in front of him, with pale skin and brownie coloured hair. Her eyes are a delicious colour of chocolate brown as her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. Bella._

**Edward POV**

I sat in the skyscraper, looking out in the clear blue sky. I was sitting on a cream coloured couch in a large penthouse that took up one whole floor. Esme was quietly reading some Shakespeare in a comfier chair, while I kept my eyes empty looking out onto the Lady of Liberty. Carlisle had worked a little on the momentous statue but he doesn't talk about it that often. I was bored, as is often, so I read into the minds of other people.

_Hmm, I wonder if Carlisle would kill himself if I died,_ Esme thought. _I wonder if heaven is real, and how tragic Romeo and Juliet is._

I know Esme is being indirect about it, but Romeo and Juliet was one of-No, I couldn't say her name. It brought up too much pain.

_Okay so we need to get this guy some morphine. Well I hope Seth gets it fast enough, I want this guy to live,_ Carlisle wondered.

Carlisle, the compassionate one. Always putting himself last and caring for others first. I thought of Carlisle fondly as I switched into Emmett's brain.

_I wonder if they'll like my jokes enough. Maybe I should bring a different perspective when I come in to work._ Wow, Emmett's brain is actually functioning for once, I though with an inward laugh.

_Oh my god, my mani is chipping! Oh my god! I need to rebook, ASAP! I so hope Emmett doesn't notice!_ Typical Rosalie moment. Always caring about herself, the much different opposite of Carlisle.

_Why is that guy putting Barbie dolls in his mouth? _Jasper was feeling a bit revolted by that, as normal people probably would.

And then I peeked into Alice's mind.

_Emmett walking in to his new work, smiling all the way. He enters the office room and looks right in front of him. A fairly short, skinny girl is confused in front of him, with pale skin and brownie coloured hair. Her eyes are a delicious colour of chocolate brown as her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. Bella._

"Oh my god," I whispered, as I couldn't breathe any more. Bella, the love of my life, was working with Emmett. My Bella, my beautiful Bella, the pale skin, the clumsiness, those understanding rich chocolate brown eyes. My beautiful Bella. I could feel the pain ripping through my chest, ripping myself in half. The one I had left to fend for herself. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I screamed and I gripped my hair in agony while Esme looked on in bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

**Esme POV**

I sat placidly in a warm cream chair reading Romeo and Juliet for about the bajillionth time when I saw Edward grip his beautiful bronze locks by the roots and scream in agony. My book clattered on the glass side table as I raced to my son's side.

"Edward, what is it?" I forced the words out of my mouth as when the emotions on his face broke my heart.

"Bella..." the tone was said with so much emotion that I couldn't help but feel for him too.

**Rosalie POV**

I was making up a quote for a birthday party with a mother when my phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a sec," I graciously bowed out to her while I entered the staff lounge and pressed the talk button on my phone.

"What?" I hissed through the phone.

"Edward," Esme whispered. "Get Jasper, or Alice, or somebody!" and then she hung up.

I picked up my phone and dialed the first available number possible.

**Jasper POV**

In the middle of story time, my phone vibrated in my pant pocket, which made the whole top left of my pants start to vibrate too.

"Do you have Tater Tots in your pants?" George asked. "Because when I eat Tater Tots, I toot. Tooting Tater Tots!" he sang out as Alyssa and Amber wrinkled their noses at exactly the same time. I put one of my fingers up to show her I'd be back in a minute, and I walked outside of my class to answer my iPhone.

"Y'ello?" I slowly dragged out the word.

"Jasper," Rose panted. I'd never heard her pant before.

"Yeah?"

"It's Edward." She hung up. The phone dangled in my hand for a few seconds before it dropped and smashed into bits on the linoleum floor. I scooped up the bits and threw them in a compact ball into the garbage can. I smoothly glided back to the class and said:

"I need to go. Family emergency." Amber nodded as I grabbed my knapsack, slung it over my shoulder and started walking out the door.

"TOOTING TATER TOTS!" George yelled with glee as I proceeded down the hallway and ran to the skyscraper.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Read and enjoy!**

**Jasper POV**

I walked in to the skyscraper, and pushed my keys in the lock. The door swung open and I quickly glided through them. I pressed the button for the elevator and scanned my eye so that it would immediately take me up.

It opened straight into the penthouse as I stepped in and assessed the situation.

Edward was sitting in a pile of feathers and sawdust and blue shredded fabric, which I assumed was our couch. He was gripping his hair by the roots extremely tightly. Esme, my mother, was sitting next to him with her arms out.

I used my nerves to calm the scene down before I even knew what was going on. Esme's grateful eyes looked up at me for a sec before they flickered back to Edward.

"Edward," I said as I cautiously moved forward until I could hear him saying something.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..." he kept on repeating over and over and over again.

Oh crap, I thought. I pushed more calming feelings out of my system as well as I could. Edward slowly let go of his hair, and started violently shivering. Esme held him in her strong arms and rocked back and forth as I swept and cleaned up the rest of the room.

**Bella POV**

I started packing up my things. Emmett, Matt and Todd were talking about cars. I slipped on my high heels and stepped out the door.

**At the hospital**

I pressed the button for the third floor, where my best friend was staying. The doors opened as I stepped out and walked to the end of the hall. I was juggling two cups of fresh apple cider and my messenger bag. I kicked open the door and entered the colourful room with glass windows surrounding it for two of the walls. Kenley was sleeping in the hospital bed like a little angel. I sat down the Starbucks cup on the plastic bedside table she had and dragged up a wooden stool.

Kenley was sleeping in a blue hospital gown, which complemented her fair-coloured skin. Her golden hair, which measured shoulder length, fell in soft ringlets on her bruised shoulders and giant scar, one of the many on her body. Her clear blue eyes, almost translucent, were obviously closed.

I sighed and tears sprang to my eyes. This beautiful girl, inside and out, didn't deserve to die. It made no reason, no sense at all. She was too young to die. I put on my heels and ran out of the room, tears trailing down my cheeks all the way.

**Alice POV**

I had just finished my second period when yet another vision entered my mind.

_Bella, at the hospital. Sitting on a stool by a fairly young girl's room, with glass windowpanes surrounding them and the hospital bed. Bella's chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears as she slipped on her heels and ran out of the room, crying. She ran past lots of hospital rooms and pushed through a group of doctors in lab coats. She pushed open a heavy metal door and ran down the concrete stairs. She stumbled and tripped and fell forwards. _That's when I got my real vision back.

"Bella," I gasped and without thinking, ran to my yellow Turbo.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Read and enjoy!**

**Carlisle POV**

I looked confused down the hallway as this woman ran just by me.

"Excuse me for a sec, Seth..." I said as I followed her as quickly as humanly possible. I ran down the corridor and entered the metal doors she had just gone through. I pushed them aside; they felt like feathers against my buffed vampire arms. I laughed inwardly. That's something Emmett would probably think.

I flew down another flight of stairs just in time to see the woman fall.

**Edward POV**

"NO!" I jumped. I had just seen Alice's horrifying vision. "No, no, no, no!" I hyperventilated and rocked back and forth on Esme's knees. I felt almost desperate because there was nothing I could do to save her. My Bella, my beautiful Bella, my sun, my favourite thing in the world, was suddenly there no longer. I screamed and pushed Esme aside.

**Carlisle POV**

Luckily I arrived there in time to save her. Well, most of her. At least I think she injured herself somewhere, most likely an arm or wrist fracture. As she looked up at me I suddenly remembered who she was.

"Hello Bella." I said cordially as I guided her through the doors for the next floor. Coincidentally, it was the fracture rehabilitation floor.

"Carlisle?" she whimpered a bit for her arm, but trust me, I knew she had gone through much worst and could probably survive most basic injuries without crying.

"Martha!" I cried out, relieved. Martha was one of the nurses and didn't look occupied right now so she could deal with Bella. "Can you deal with her please?"

"Sure." She said as she started talking to Bella. I walked to the end of the hallway and watched as Martha tried to coerce Bella into a wheelchair. Overprotective Martha.

**Alice POV**

"Carlisle," I hissed into the phone. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"Well, Bella pushed through a crowd of doctors, including me, went down a staircase in high heels-"

"Should've known." I muttered.

"And then she fell, me being right behind her, so before I could catch her she broke her wrist. Or arm. Or both. Something like that." He hung up.

"Ugh." I muttered a string of profanities under my breath as I decided it was more worthwhile just to go home rather than stay at school.

**Jasper POV**

Alice entered the apartment. She sauntered in and stopped in her tracks. Her emotions switched to sadness, then confusion, and then panic.

"Edward!" she called out. "Bella's not dead!"

**Bella POV**

"Ouch!" I said as the nurse strapped on my cast. I was supposed to have it on for like six weeks or something.

"You may leave now." I immediately left, as you could tell. I jumped into my Honda and pondered where to drive. Maybe I should pick up Alyssa. Or do something else. I don't know. Maybe adopt another kid. I thought about the options as I drove to Alyssa's school. I parked my car and hopped out.

As I entered the building, I heard a lot of kids shouting and yelling. I followed the noise. I poked my head in through the doorway.

"Hey, is Alyssa Swan here?"

"Yeah! One sec." The teacher came and got Alyssa out of the dressing room area. Once she saw me, she smiled brightly. "Mama!" she said and jumped into my arms. I took her knapsack on my good wrist and walked with her all the way into the car, where I drove us back to have a relaxing time in our penthouse.

**Esme POV**

Once Edward had heard that Bella hadn't died, he immediately calmed down and started helping Jasper, Alice, and I clean up the floor. We wiped up some some sawdust, a little bit of glass, and some fabric and cushion.

"Edward," I said calmly and as motherly as I could. "Why don't you get us some movies so that we can have a family night?"

"Ugh." He groaned. "I will, but later." He dumped the contents of the dustbin into the garbage can and picked up a copy of one of Carlisle's medical books and began to read it.

**Bella POV**

It had been a few hours since I had gotten home, and the only thing Alyssa had done was sleeping. So I cleaned around the apartment a bit. Then I watched some TV and decided to wake up my beautiful daughter to go get some movies.

**Edward POV**

"Oh come on Eddie, we're getting bored already!" Rose complained as she blew on her new manicure. She'd been very annoying about the fact that she'd just gotten a manicure.

"You know, it's probably a good idea to get the movies right now..." Carlisle mused and thought something that he couldn't say out loud. _You don't want Rosalie to talk about her manicure for an hour, do you?_

"No I don't. I'll go get some movies," I said as I swiftly departed and grabbed my wallet. I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.

**Bella POV**

I held Alyssa's hand all the way down to the lobby. "This way sweetie!" I leaded her to the video store.

"Mommy, where's the kid section?" she asked.

"Here, come on, I'll show it to you," I said and tugged her little hand closer.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Please enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

Typical thoughts. The acne-covered face of the guy at the counter was thinking about the girl stocking the shelves right in front of him. Surprisingly enough, she had acne too.

As I got closer to the shop, I could pick out more and more brain frequencies. I laughed to myself. There was a mind of a toddler who was thinking about Barbie and her unicorn movie. Somehow during the middle of this, she pictured a doughnut on the unicorn's horn. I was accidentally laughing at myself when I opened the tinkling glass doors of the movie rental shop.

Hmm... I thought gently to myself as I picked through the movie categories. Supernatural... Children's... Horror... No, not horror. Esme would kill me. I vote Comedy. We all need a laugh since we hadn't had one in what felt like years.

As I went closer to where the humour section was, I heard a little girl and her mother (I thought) were arguing about something as I turned a corner. When I saw her. The ivory, milky white skin, even though it was impossible that she was a vampire, was just a shade darker than milk. The long mahogany locks cascaded down her gentle, sloping shoulders. Her special scent of freesia hit me like a ton of bricks.

Bella.

**Bella POV**

Alyssa pushed herself strongly through the glass doors.

"Heya Tibby! Heya Bryan!" she waved to the two teenaged part-time workers.

Tibby pushed a lock of bright red hair out of her eyes. "Hey my little Alyssa. Soon I'm gonna have a little one of you." She patted Alyssa's head and her gaze dropped to her stomach. There was a swollen bump in between her hips.

"I can't believe you're already in your third trimester!" I said. Tibby was pregnant with the child of her late boyfriend.

"I know. It seems completely surreal." Bryan pushed a cartload of multiple CD's at her, and she took it. Tibby began to stock some Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake and Radiohead. "Well, I gotta get back to work. This baby ain't gonna feed hisself." She smiled apologetically and turned her full attention to the shelves.

"Mummy mummy mummy mummy!" Alyssa wiggled and tugged on my pants, making them almost fall down.

"Alyssa!" I bent over to her eye level and my mahogany hair fell down, covering my face. "I told you don't do that again or I will not get you any movies!"

"But mummy!" she complained and stopped her foot. I heard a sharp intake of air as I whirled around in my knee-high dark brown Uggs.

He stood there, looking all majestic in his dress pants and robin's-egg-blue button down shirt, both rumpled. His eyes were coal black, hard, and rimmed in an amber colour. The bronze, disheveled hair that I always used to cherish, was in even more of disarray than usual. The pale, white, hard skin I would marvel over now looked as translucent as paper.

Edward.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Why was HE here? He didn't love me anymore. He didn't care. Oh god. The hole was coming back.

It began in the middle, like a thousand silkworms were trying to eat their way out of my stomach. Then there was a knife carving it out. Air swirled down my throat and I dropped to my knees, holding my stomach. I tried to keep it together for Alyssa.

"Sweetie, call Matt and tell him to come pick you up. Do NOT leave this place and stay with Tibby for now."

I saw a pair of faded sneakers walk up to me. "Bella..." his voice broke. Hearing him say my name was too much for me to handle.

"No," I whispered. It was all I could manage to say before I ran out of the store and onto the street.

I ran all the way to Central Park. The rain has gradually turned into a torrential downpour since I had left Alyssa. Sobs racked through my noiseless body as I gripped the sides of my head, nearly ripping my hair off. My clothes were stuck to my thin body and my hair was just a thin sheet of tinted brown.

I lost all my senses as I collapsed onto the thin cement path.

**Edward POV**

Bella? Child? New York CITY? Bella?

I couldn't sort through my thoughts before at least a few seconds. I had to apologize to Bella.

"Bella..." I said.

"No," she whispered in a heartbreaking tone. It almost tore my dead heart in two. She left the store and ran onto the street.

"Momma was looking at 'cha funny," the little girl said. So Bella obviously... I couldn't think about it. "What did you do to her?" her pure innocence radiated through her.

"It's... oh it's nothing, sweetie..." I mustered up a fake smile for her and went to the Horror section. Much more fitting than comedy right now. I couldn't believe Bella had moved on that quickly!

The bell tinkled again.

"Uncle Matt!" the little girl ran up to this tall man with fairly spiky dirty blond hair and attached herself to his pant leg.

"Alyssa! Your mommy's friend and I made some whipped cream for you back at home!" So the girl must be Alyssa.

I chose Friday the Thirteenth. To hell with my family's feelings!

**Matt POV**

I took out my umbrella and opened it up.

"Matt, it's bad luck to open an umbrella inside!" Alyssa, my favourite little person, told me.

"Silly little Alyssa-bear, that's only if you're a munchkin!" She jutted out her little lower lip. I opened the door and she made a big show of putting her hand of her hip and strutting out of the store, in a little huff of hers.

We walked a few blocks, me holding the umbrella and her clutching my pant leg.

"Uncle Matt, your house is pretty," Alyssa said as I opened the door to Todd and I's house. Todd is my fraternal twin brother who has an obsession with whipped cream. It gets really annoying sometimes.

"HOLA!" Todd sprung out of the kitchen with a blood red bowl filled with whipped cream. Alyssa jumped three feet in the air.

"Todd!" she dragged out the 'o' and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as she smiled wickedly.

"Todd, I'm going to go find her," he nodded and I walked out the door.

The thin cement path crackled under the wheels as I dragged my stroller in front of me. My muddy and soaked shoes dragged miserably along the ground.

"Bella!" I sighed in relief and ran over to her. She was huddled up in a ball on the path. I picked her up and she stirred slightly.

I pulled back the plastic cover on the stroller and gently set her down on top of a soft red blanket I had pulled down from the linen closet earlier.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you someplace warm." And with that, I pulled the plastic cover on top and began the walk home.


End file.
